The Nightmare
by saerani
Summary: Gumball was satisfied with the crazy life he had, but one night, a nightmare changes him. No, change is not the right word. It made him sick. Worst of all, he could feel his sanity slowly starting to slip from him. All because he was visited by the person he thought faded away from his mind forever. But Zach says that he could never leave Gumball. Because he's a part of him.
1. Effects

The night was calm; everyone was asleep, peaceful in their own little dreamlands. But of course, nightmares tend to ensue at the most unexpected moments.

Gumball was sweating, although he didn't toss and turn a lot, a look of pain was obvious on his face. He let out soft whimpers and a few grunts here and there.

Gumball's POV

I was walking, walking through a forest that seemed so familiar, like I had some sort of awesome or embarrassing battle here. But even if this forest seemed so familiar, there was this odd and scary feeling I got. And I have this sudden feeling I'm not alone.

"Hello?" I called out nervously. The atmosphere here is really making me scared. "I-Is anyone there?" N one replies but instead, there's this fog. But it was just sunny a while ago! "W-Where did this fog come from?" I continued walking, what other choice do I have? The only sound I could hear are my own footsteps. My heart starts racing and I bite my lip, trying to calm myself.

"You're as weak and a loser as ever Gumball."

I turned around and saw a shadow coming towards me. The voice sounded so familiar, it was the voice of someone I hoped would go away forever.

"Zach…" I take a step back; I think fear is crawling its horrible claws at me again. "Why are you here? How are you still alive?!" I'm almost yelling at him, but I know Zach won't be fazed by any of my antics, he's just too cool. He looks at me with the usual cocky smile and jerky collar style. Wait, does that even make any sense?

Zach shakes his head. "Oh Gumball, Gumball, Gumball, Gumball." He crosses his arms and sighs. "Still the typical loser with no sense of being cool or a winner, aren't you?" Zach retorted.

Now that hurt. "I can be cool!" I said defensively, I can be cool. I know I can. "And a winner!" I added! Zach doesn't know me! He just likes to fill my head with fake memories! And that was exactly what he did last time.

"Oh really?" Zach really is nothing but an arrogant, cocky, self-centered jerk! And probably a bunch of other names I don't particularly have in my vocabulary.

I grunt in frustration. "Enough with this! Tell me why you're here Zach! You were supposed to disappear when I legally changed my name to Gumball!"

Zach chuckles. I don't understand. Why is he chuckling? What's there to chuckle about? Another reason I hate Zach! He's confusing as well!

"Oh Gumball." He said my name like it was something said at a funeral or a disappointed moment. "Stupid and loser Gumball, you didn't realize it? Or you did realize but just locked it away because you didn't want it to be real?"

"Realize what?" My voice is shaky. No, I can't let this jerk intimidate me!

"That no matter what you do to try to erase me, even if you change your name over and over again, even if you try to forget me…" Zach sounded so confident, a confidence level I've never felt or heard before. "I am a part of you, and you can never erase me, no matter how hard you try…" He pauses, and I suddenly feel weak, weak to the core. No, this can't be happening; I can't let myself lose to Zach! Not again… "And _I am you_."

…

I jolt up, I could feel my heart pounding, like it's about to explode like a bomb. I'm sweaty all over and I could still feel it, I could still feel the time when Zach changed my memories, I felt so lost, felt so much like a loser…

I scramble out of bed and into the bathroom. I turn on the lights and turn the faucet; I wash my face to get the sweat off a little. When I'm done, I look at myself in the mirror. I look horrible. I look like I just visited a nightmare and barely made it out alive, which is actually the case. I pant as pieces of the nightmare came back at me.

Oh why isn't there just a magic wand I can use to make all these nightmares disappear and replace them with happy dreams filled with ice cream, cute kittens, delicious food, Penny―

_Snap out of it Gumball!_

I look at myself in the mirror again and sigh. I know who I am, and I am Gumball Watterson. I'm a loser and a coward that also procrastinates and most of the time gets in trouble. But at least I'm an awesome and good loser and a coward that isn't all cocky and arrogant and thinks he can do whatever he wants.

"I am Gumball Watterson. I am not you Zach." I glare at the mirror. "And you are not me. And I will never let you take over my mind and change my memories again!" I can't let him. Not after what he made me do to my family and friends. As cheesy as that sounds.

I felt determined, I felt determined to not let Zach win. But somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I could faintly hear an obnoxious laugh and a sentence that just increased my fear level.

"_We'll see about that."_

…

I'm walking with Darwin to our lunch table. I sat down and quietly took a bite of my… I wasn't even paying attention to what I was eating. My mind was too wrapped up around the nightmare I had last night.

"Dude, are you okay?" I heard Darwin asked.

"Hm? Yeah…" I swallowed. "What makes you think I'm not?" I try to make it sound healthier, but it sounded more like a liar trying to say he's not lying.

"Well, for one thing, I think you're eating macaroni and lettuce mixed with mayonnaise, cheese, and olive oil."

And there it goes. I stood up. "Excuse me while I go and blow out the remnants of a disgusting meal."

I threw up everything. After the water washed away all the remains, I looked back up at the mirror. I look even more horrible. My eyes seem swollen, my sweater is all messy, and my skin is taking on that sickly pale color.

"You look even more like a loser now." No, that stupid jerk! "If I was in control, I'd never eat a disgusting meal like that and I'd always look cool! Unlike how you look now." I could see Zach in my reflection, but I know he's not my real reflection.

I could feel my teeth grit in anger. "Leave me alone! I don't want you here! No one wants you here! Not after what you did and how you treated everyone!" My voice is rising higher.

But Zach didn't even faze. I guess, that's a little cool.

"Oh Gumball. Still stupid and a loser as always. Do you really think no one will like a _winner_?" he emphasized winner like it was some kind of key word.

I can't argue, I can't think. And I scream the only thing that comes to mind.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could've broken the mirror, but I knew I didn't have the strength for that. Instead, I clutch my head, my head pounding and it's like my head's being taken over… not just by Zach, but by the insanity he's causing me.

"Gumball!" I didn't need to turn around to see Darwin running up to me with a worried look. "Gumball, I heard you screaming, what happened? Was there some kind of ninja attack? Spiders? Tell me man! What is happening to you!?" Darwin shakes me violently and I'm actually relieved he came barging in like that. It really felt like I was losing my sanity there for a moment.

"Chill, Dude. I just thought…" Umm… I forgot I'm a terrible liar. "I thought Sarah was in here stalking again when it was really just nothing."

Darwin looked at me for a second. "Oh ok! Come on," he helps me get up, "we'll be late for class if we stay here any longer."

I just hope I can focus and take down the notes I need. But right now, I'm not sure of anything.


	2. Solution

Dinner came soon. We're eating the usual. For some reason, I'm not as hungry as I would be. But I have to eat, or else it would be too obvious that something's going on with me. And besides, dinner tastes better, yet I still don't feel that hungry.

_Just don't look at anyone in the eye, or else they might catch on! It's bad enough that Zach made everyone suffer with kicking Anais and Darwin out of our room, making Dad a woman (though I didn't really mind that one because it was actually quite funny) and even challenging mom to being obnoxious._

"Gumball, are you feeling alright? You've barely touched your food and you've only taken like 3 bites." Mom asked. Leave it to mom to worry when it's obvious.

"O-oh, sorry mom. I'm just not that hungry." At least it's not a lie.

"Dude, something is wrong, isn't there? You've been acting like this since the day started." Darwin pointed out.

"You're not being bullied again are you?" Anais asked with a bit of a stern tone.

At the mention of this, mom looked at me with her face in that face of anger that's so familiar to me. After all, it was the face she used so many times when we got in trouble or when she's angry. And that face was never a good sign.

"Wha-What?! No! Me and Tina are on good terms, and she's currently eyeing others… I think…" Well, she technically hasn't bothered me for a while, so that was just what I thought.

"You know Gumball, you've been stuttering a lot. Not only that, you've also been spacing out, more than once in class too." Darwin added.

"What?! Even in class?!" Oh no, mom's voice was getting higher.

"Gumball, does this have anything to do with girls?" Dad asked, trying to sound responsible but sounded more like someone who can't speak, speak in a slow language or way.

"This has nothing to do with Penny!" I said firmly. "Or any other girl for that matter." I added.

"So you're having boy problems?"

"What-the-what? Dad!"

"I'm just kidding! Can't a guy joke when he wants?"

"Not if it's a lame joke like that."

Dad doesn't know anything. He doesn't know what I'm going through. Yet, I'm making sure no one knows. Because I can't get them involved with Zach, not after what happened and what's happening. I didn't realize the tone I used when I said that to dad. I sounded a bit like a jerk.

"Gumball, something _is_ wrong with you." Anais said.

"I'm not―"

"Don't try to deny it!"

I know… that if I stay any longer, they'll continue to ask questions, and sooner or later, they'll find out. No, not now. Anything but now. I'll tell them soon, but now is not the right time. What's my excuse? I'm not ready; I'm not ready to tell them. Yes, that's my lame excuse.

"_That's your excuse? It is a lame excuse! Ha!"_ Zach mocked.

"SHUT UP!"

I felt so much anger, my brain felt explosive. I'm not even sure if that's the right word to describe it. I could feel my fists get tighter tighter tighter… so tight, my claws were digging into my skin. I raise both fists and I slam them into the table, the things on the table rattle. I'm breathing hard; I just needed to release my anger… that's all… right?

"Gumball… I think you should―"

"I'm going to bed early. I'm done eating." I don't even care who spoke before I did. I think it was Darwin but I'm not sure. My head is pounding, and I suddenly feel so tired.

The only thing I want to do now is to go to bed.

Darwin's POV

Darwin just slammed his fists on the table, not to have a dramatic effect, but because he's serious, there's something serious, so serious that Gumball would do that. I need to help him, but I'm not sure how.

Wait, what if he's just sick? That must be it!

"Darwin!"

"Huh? What?!" I turned to Anais and she was looking at me with a disapproving look.

"I've been calling you for like 5 times already!" She pointed out.

I spaced out for that long? "Oh, sorry." But we have to focus on what _really_ matters right now. "What are we gonna do about Gumball? He obviously won't tell us what's going on himself."

"Maybe we need to take a more "direct" approach." Mom suggested.

"Didn't we already do that?" Dad questioned.

"She means getting him to confess in another way." Anais corrected.

"Oooohhhh… but how?"

"Leave it to me." I don't like the look mom's giving. It was scaring me.

"Okay, here's what we need to do."

We huddled together and mom whispered her plan. I listened carefully, to make sure I didn't miss any significant detail. The plan was short but detailed. Just like mom said, it would be a direct approach that included a rope, a bat (which for some reason Anais was very happy about), a sac, a small cloth, some substance that only Anais seemed to recognize and poured a few doses of it on the cloth. You might be thinking we're going to kidnap Gumball, but no, we're not going to do that.

Gumball's POV

The nightmare was worse this time.

I was in my front yard, it was sunset, and there was no one around. The only thing I heard was a dog bark like 3 times in the distance before it was quiet once again. My house looked eerily quiet; though I was _sure_ someone was there.

I decide I shouldn't be a coward now and face it now, for more than one reason. For one, to prove Zach wrong, and two, to prove I'm just as awesome for doing so.

I took careful steps towards the house I grew up in and entered. I could hear happy chatting and laughter. When I saw the dinner table, I saw my family, laughing together with _Zach_.

"Oh Zach, you're the best. Look at these grades. A+ in sports another A in Home Ec, and even an A in Math! Oh Zach, I'm so proud of you." Mom said happily, kissing Zach on the cheek.

No, I was supposed to be the one she kisses on the cheek. I even got a B on Home Ec that even Miss Simian complemented on!

"The dinner you made is delicious Gumball." Dad complemented as he took a spoonful of his meal. "You should cook for us every night!"

No, I'm the one that makes dad decent sandwiches and meals!

"And when you did that back flip on your skateboard, everyone was like woah and I was like wow…" Darwin kept on talking about the awesome things Zach did.

"I must admit Zach; you definitely are one of the best brother any sister could ask for." Anais said with sincerity and hugged Zach.

While everyone was complementing, Zach maintained that smug smile. Zach was showing me my life with him in charge. With him as the boss.

But I know better.

The Wattersons wouldn't act like this if Zach was the boss. Everyone would hate Zach because he pushed everyone around and always acted high and mighty because he thinks he's better than everyone around him.

"We love you Zach!" Everyone… Mom, dad, Darwin, Anais… everyone said it at the same time and hugged Zach.

That did it. It was bad enough with Bobert, but this is going too far. I think my anger is at another breaking point. I stomp over to Zach.

"Stop it Zach! You know this is not how they'd feel and react if you were around!" I yelled at him.

"Forget it Gumball. _This_ is reality. Just give up and admit that I'm _way_ better than you ever could. Because I'm a _winner_… and you're a _loser_."

"And you have an annoying habit of emphasizing things." I shot back. Well, it's true.

Zach laughed an obnoxious laugh. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

I can come up with better! "I―"

"Just give up, Gumball." Zach's voice was getting quieter, more serious. "You're not needed. No one wants a loser like you around. Look around you, everyone loves me. They love me more than you. Just accept it and let me be the boss. It would be easier for everyone."

I was tempted. I was tempted to give up. I felt so lost, I'm feeling so lost. I feel so confused. Seeing everyone love Zach so much, it paned me, it hurt me, it hurt my heart. I can't think I'm holding back tears and a scream. I succeed in tears, but not with the scream. My head feels like it's going to split in half.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gumball, wake up!"

I wake up with a start again, I think I'm sweating more than last time and my heart feels like it will explode. I see Darwin and Anais looking at me with worried looks.

"Gumball, you need to tell us what's going on with you or your problem won't go away." Anais said.

Of course Anais would give the rational option. But I'm a man of irrationalness, I can't. I'm afraid Zach would use this as a chance to take over again. And even if he gets the slightest opening, he could continue to take over and I could fade away. No, I can't let that happen.

"Ah … I'm… Don't worry guys, it's just a nightmare. My mind is suddenly mixing the cute kittens and a haunted house."

Anais sighs. "Well, if you won't tell us, then you leave us no choice." She suddenly brings out a bat.

"Wait, why do you have a bat with yo―"

All I remember is brown and black after that.


	3. Paper

All I remember was brown and black. My head really hurts and all I can recall is brown and black… pink… and orange… and green. Slowly, I'm recalling the conversation I had at dinner, Zach taunting me and something Anais said…

But another thought ruled out the rest.

"Where… am I?" I muttered. My head reacted again. "Ahh… my head hurts…" I looked at my surroundings as my vision started to clear.

It feels like we're moving, no, like I'm in a car…

I hear someone gasp from my right. "Mom! Dad! He's awake!"

"Gumball, are you feeling alright, son?"

My mind was still fuzzy, I could hardly even think straight. Something smelled, it smelled toxic and it also made me feel weak… what _is_ that smell?

"Anais dear, don't you think you put too much of that… whatever it was?"

"No, I only made him take a dose of it. Then again, considering his poor body strength…"

Poor body strength? What's that supposed to mean?

My vision was clear again and I could see that we are in the car, and mom's driving us somewhere. But I could see that it's dark. What are we doing driving out at night with the whole family? My nose is getting itchy. Wait… my arm… I looked down and I see… I'm tied up.

I'm tied up?

"What the heck?! Why am I all tied up?!" I half-yelled.

I heard Darwin laugh a nervous laugh next to me. "Long story… ummm… now that I think about it, it's not really a long story."

"Just spit it out!"

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

Oh no… not him again. I looked behind Darwin and I saw Zach, in my position, but he's not tied up, he's smirking like a jerk as usual.

"_You're tied up because they're here to get rid of you. They don't want a loser son like you around, and they knew you'd put up a resistance so they had no choice but to tie you up."_

Zach sounded darker and meaner than his usual cocky attitude.

"Th-They would never do that!" I said.

I could tell everyone gave me a curious look as I said that.

"Gumball, who are you talking to?" I didn't pay attention to who asked me that.

Suddenly, Zach somehow teleported to my front, he was standing right in front of me. Like he just somehow glitched himself right in front of me! Just like when he tried to stop me from remembering my name.

"_Are you sure? It's dark," _he gestured outside, "_it'sgetting late_," he gestured to the clock in the car that read 8:25 pm "_and you're all tied up_," he gestured to me. "_Face it Gumball, they're finally tired of you and want to get rid of you."_

I struggled, I had to get out, I don't know if it's possible to not know any more than I already don't know and yet that's how I felt. I don't know… Zach's becoming stronger, I'm trying to hold him back, but I'm losing_, fast_. Zach's words are echoing and… no…no, no no no no no no no NO!

**3****rd**** POV**

Gumball's body suddenly went limp, he stopped moving and his eyelids closed.

"Gumball...?" Anais slowly reached out her hand, only to have it slapped away harshly.

"Gumball? Who's Gumball? Zach is the boss of this house!"

All at once, the Watterson family (excluding Gumball) gasped at the revelation that was now revealing itself in front of every one of them. They knew that Gumball was hiding something; they all thought it was an embarrassing secret that even Darwin didn't know about. But even Darwin would've never suspected this; he never would've expected Gumball's jerky alter ego, Zach, would be the secret Gumball was trying to hide. But, what surprised them the most, was that Zach… actually came back, after they thought they got rid of Zach permanently after changing Gumball's name to Gumball.

Anais shocked feeling quickly converted into a mix of anger and disgust. "Zach! What did you do with Gumball? And how in the world are you still in existence?!" Anais yelled at Zach.

"Yeah!" Darwin joined in. "I thought we got rid of you after we changed Gumball's name to Gumball!"

"I swear if you try to erase my baby like you did last time, I won't hold back Zach!" Mrs. Watterson growled.

"Umm…. Yeah!" Richard tried to sound tough but it didn't quite sound right. "What she said!" He pointed to his wife and glared at Zach.

Actually, everyone was glaring daggers at Zach, waiting for him to answer.

"Zach doesn't have to explain himself!" Zach replied. "But I suppose you _somehow_ at least _deserve_ an explanation. You see, when Gumball remembered his name and he permanently changed it to Gumball, you all thought I faded away forever, right?" Before they could answer him, Zach continued. "Well you're _wrong_. You see, Gumball realized this not too long ago but he was too much of a coward and a loser to admit it."

"Admit what, Zach?" Anais asked while folding her arms.

"That you'll never be able to erase me, not you," he looked at Anais, "not you," he looked at Darwin, "not any of you!" He laughed, laughed at their faces. Then he went limp.

"Now I'm not sure if going to the therapist is the best idea―" Nicole stopped short as she tried the break, but they kept on moving. "What the..? The breaks don't work!"

As she said that, Anais recalled something and a feeling of déjà vu came at her. She warily snuck her hand in Gumball's back pocket and unsurprisingly, she found a pair of tweezers.

"It was Zach! He did it again!" Anais exclaimed.

Knowing what to do, Nicole turned the engine off and the car slowly kept on going until it gently hit the sidewalk. Maybe gently is not really the world on how to put it.

"What do we do now?" Darwin asked.

"Maybe we can―" Anais was cut short when a crumpled piece of paper hit Darwin on the head.

"Ow! What the…" He uncrumpled the paper and his eyes widened as he read what was on the paper. "'How to get rid of evil/someone you're not' Guys! This is what we need to get rid of Zach!" He waved the paper in his hands but the others looked at Darwin with skepticism

"Darwin, are you really going to believe a paper that was just thrown at you and its content has the things we conveniently need?" Anais asked.

"Well, what other choice do we have?"

"Anais is right, Darwin. What if it's just some made up steps some kids made up for their made up role-play or project?" Nicole interjected.

"Wait…" Anais looked at the paper closely. "Let me see that!" She snatched the paper from Darwin and analyzed the paper carefully. "The paper is definitely old… and its printing style is similar to that of… and it even has a page number! Guys… this is one of those pages from an unwanted library book!"

"Which means this page _has_ to be telling the truth!" Richard added.

"Ok everyone, let's head back home and do what we have to do!" Anais led the group while Darwin carried the knocked-out Gumball.

Before Nicole moved, she saw a figure move out of her vision. The figure was too fast for her to exactly know what the figure looked like but something about the figure…

"Nicole?" Her husband called out to her and held her hand. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah… yeah. I think I'm just seeing things." She took one last look behind her and the figure was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
